Amour sauvage
by clarisse1234
Summary: Grosse tête et colérique. Deux des pires caractères qu'une louve pourrait avoir. Pourtant, c'est bien le caractère de Beth, la seconde d'Aaron. Chassé de chez eux, ils doivent se trouver un nouvel endroit où vivre. À bout d'énergie, ils penètrent le territoire de d'autres loups. ... Ils sont proche, elle le sent... Puis soudain, elle aperçoit une meute, mais que font-ils humain?
1. Chapter 1

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Les arbres tombaient de partout et cette chose brûlante m'entourait. Je courais dans tout les sens pour me sauver de la mort. Des hurlements se firent entendre et je me dirigeai vers mon alpha. On courut à pute vitesse quand on aperçu Dakota. On sortit de la forêt et on arriva devant la terre des hommes. Sans perdre de temps, nous nous mimes à courir. Les hommes avaient détruit notre territoire, il fallait donc s'en trouver un autre. Durant la route, nous rencontrâmes Emphray, Grace et Benjamin. Ils avaient réussis à s'en sortir. On pénétra dans une nouvelle forêt et on s'arrêta. Les arbres étaient différent des nôtres et une simple image me vint à la tête. Un chevreuil. Non loin de nous. Je regardai Aaron qui s'était mit à plat ventre sur le sol et je l'imitai. On avança lentement jusqu'à ce qu'on voit notre prochaine proie. Aaron redressa, mais ce baissa aussi rapidement. Nous entendions des bruits de pas et le chevreuil aussi l'avait entendu. Des hommes. Et pas n'importe quel homme. Ceux qui tiennent la mort dans leur main. Nous entendions les coups de tonnerre et leur cris jusqu'à nous. On se leva et on fuit les coups de tonnerre qu'ils nous lancèrent. Nous courâmes durant plusieurs temps. Nous étions dans une autre forêt quand je sentis une odeur. Je me tourna vers Emphray qui avait sentis la même chose que moi. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ces bois. Quelque chose de froid rôdait dans les parages. On avança sur la défensive et on s'arrêta en voyant des humains. Je me figeai, me camouflant dans la neige. Malgré notre agilité à se cacher, ils se tournèrent vers nous. On resta immobile, espérant qu'ils ne nous aient pas vraiment aperçu. Je regardai leur yeux qui me glacèrent le sang. Ce ne sont pas des humains. C'était des êtres froids, qui avaient prit l'apparence humaine. Sans qu'on ait le temps de bouger, ils nous entourèrent.

-Attendez, dit l'un des êtres froids.

Aaron partit à courir le premier. Je le suivai, suivit de Benjamin, Dakota, Grace et Emphray. Benjamin ne pouvait s'enlever l'image de leur yeux doré. Il fallait sortir de la forêt des démons. On courra toute vitesse et quand on traversa une rivière, Aaron nous arrêta. Il montra l'image de d'autres loups. Le territoire appartenait déjà à une meute. Nous les aurons sûrement facilement. Puisque nous avons remarquer que nous étions plus grand que les autres loups. Nous entrâmes dans le territoire et on se promena un peu partout. Le territoire était proche de la terre des humains, mais on ne s'en souciait pas trop. Soudain, on arriva dans un espace ouvert. Il y avait du sable partout et beaucoup d'humain s'y trouvait. On resta cacher à observer les alentours. La meute était proche d'ici. Soudain, je vis une bande d'humain qui se dirigeait vers nous. C'était eux, je le savais, mais je comprenais pas. Ils pénétrèrent la forêt et on s'observa. Ils n'attaquaient pas et nous non plus. Ils se dirigèrent derrière les arbres et je grognai en voyant des loups en sortirent. Ils grognèrent à leur tour et Aaron avança. Leur alpha s'avança à son tour et ils se regardèrent durant plusieurs instant. Je regardai les loups de leur meute avec curiosité. Ils étaient plus grand que nous. Un des loups me regarda et nos regards se croisèrent. Nous n'avions pas l'intention de nous tuer. Il avait un regard de confiance, trop pour que je le tue. Ses yeux bruns noisettes me dévisagèrent durant quelques instant avant qu'Aaron se dresse devant lui en voyant ce qui se passait. Tant que nous ne les dérangions pas, ils allaient nous laisser tranquille. L'alpha nous fit signe de le suivre. On arriva devant leur abri, un abri d'humain. Ils prirent formé humaine et ils entrèrent dans leur abri. Grace de demandait pourquoi nous attendions. Cela en valu la peine, ils nous rapportèrent de la viande. Sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit, la meute mangea, mais je me demandais que les hommes-loups avaient derrière la tête. Je regardai un des hommes-loups qui nous regardait et je reconnus ses yeux noisettes. Aaron se demanda pourquoi je ne mangeai pas, mais je donnai mon morceau à Emphray qui semblait avoir toujours aussi faim. Je me couchai et Aaron décida finalement de se déplacer. On s'enfonça dans la forêt et je regardai le ciel. Plusieurs soleil s'étaient couché durant la pleine lune. Le temps étaient venu de se transformer. Nous le savions tous.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth,

Je me réveillai avec le mal de tête habituel qui suit chaque transformation. J'ouvris les yeux et je remarquai que je portais un chandail, qui m'arrivait jusqu'au milieu de mes cuisses. Je me levai et j'essuyai la neige qu'il y avait sur mon corps. Dakota était étendu sur le sol, épuiser par la transformation. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais endormis, ni où je me trouvais, ni ce qui c'était passer, mais j'entendais Aaron parler proche d'une rivière. Je me dirigeai vers sa voix et je vis la meute qui était à côté de la rivière.

-Dure réveille? Demanda Emphray en me regardant m'asseoir.

-Très dure, dis-je en les regardant. Vous vous rappelez de ce qui s'est passer?

-Nous avons rencontrer d'autres loups, comme nous, dit Aaron. Mais je crois qu'ils avaient comprit que nous étions pas totalement loups, sinon, ils nous auraient chasser de leur terre.

Je me souviens des yeux bruns noisettes du loups qui me regardait et mon estomac se nouait.

-Je meurs de faim, grognais-je en me prenant le ventre.

-Pourquoi tu n'avais pas manger? Demanda Aaron.

-Je ne leur faisait pas confiance, dis-je en enfouissant ma tête dans mes bras.

-Tu as mal à la tête? Demanda Grace.

-Ouais, dis-je en la relevant.

-On attend que Dakota se réveille et on va de promener un peu, dit Aaron en se couchant sur le dos.

-Où est-ce qu'on va vivre, demanda Benjamin.

-J'en ais aucune idée, dit Grace en haussant les épaules.

-Et comment je vais me trouver un pantalon? Bougonnais-je en plissant les yeux.

-Tu n'as qu'à aller voir l'autre meute, dit Aaron qui avait poser ses mains sous sa tête. Ce sont eux qui nous ont passer des vêtements. Ils ont dit de retourner les voir si on a besoin de quelque chose d'autre.

-On a besoin de bouffe! Cria Emphray. J'ai faim!

-Leur maison est par-là, dit Aaron en pointant dans une direction.

-Viens, dis-je en me levant. On va chercher à manger.

Je lui pris la main et je l'entrainai avec moi. On passa à côté de Dakota et on arriva en quelque minute devant la maison. La mémoire me revint. La porte était ouverte comme la dernière fois qu'on était venu.

-Tu crois qu'on peut entré comme ça? Demandais-je en le regardant.

-Ce serait mieux qu'on frappe, on passerait un peu plus pour des gens civiliser, dit-il avant de frapper à la porte.

En quelque seconde, un homme vont nous ouvrir la porte.

-Bonjour, dit-il en nous souriant. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?

-D'un pantalon, dis-je la première.

-...Et de manger, dit Emphray.

-Bien sûre, dit-il en nous souriant. Vous pouvez entré.

On entra dans la maison et je l'inspectai du regard. Chaleureuse, c'est le premier mot qui me venait en tête. Plus on avançait, et je vis la cuisine, là où une femme faisait à manger. Quand nous vit, elle nous sourit.

-Bonjour, dit-elle en sortant de la cuisine. Je suis Emily.

Je me raidis en voyant la cicatrice de son visage. Des marques de griffe. Oh la pauvre!

-Moi c'est Emphray, et elle c'est Elisabeth.

-Mais tu peux m'appeler Beth, m'empressais-je de dire.

Je le fusillai du regard. Je déteste qu'on m'appelle Elisabeth.

-D'accord, dit-elle en retournant dans la cuisine. Vous voulez des muffins?

-Avec plaisir, dit Emphray en la suivant.

Il lâcha ma main et j'entrai dans la cuisine. J'allai m'asseoir en face d'Emphray.

-Vous faites de la meute qui vient d'arriver? Sam m'a tout raconter.

-Sam c'est... Le grand mec sans chandail? Demandais-je en prenant un muffin.

Elle fit un petit rire.

-Oui, ils portent seulement un chandail pour aller en ville, dit-elle en allant près du four.

J'entendis des rires qui venaient du deuxième étage.

-Les autres loups sont ici? Demandais-je en regardant Emily.

-Oui, ils font un tournoi de jeux vidéo, soupira-t-elle d'un air exaspéré.

J'entendis des pas descendre les escaliers et je me retournai vers Sam qui tenait des joggings dans ses mains. Je me levai et je me dirigeai lui.

-Tient.

-Merci, dis-je en prenant le pantalon. Où est-ce que je peux me changer?

-Deuxième étage, troisième porte.

J'acquiesçai et je montai. J'entendais les rires qui étaient plus fort. Eh merde, troisième porte de quel côté? Tant pis, on essaie. J'ouvris la porte de droite et je me figeai en voyant une bande de mec qui hurlait comme des fous. Ils se tournèrent d'un coup vers moi et je croisai le regard brun noisette.

Je me souvins qu'il m'avait regarder quand il nous avait donner à manger.

-Désolé, dis-je avant de refermer la porte.

J'ouvris l'autre porte et je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. Bon sang! Ce mec me fait un effet monstrueux!

Je m'empressai de mettre les pantalons et je sortis de la salle de bain. Je descendis les escaliers et je me dirigeai dans la cuisine.

-Merci beaucoup, dis-je en regardant Sam.

Mon cœur battit en entendant des personnes proche des escaliers.

-On peut y aller, dis-je en regardant Emphray.

Il me regarda bizarrement. Je m'empressai de le rejoindre quand je les entendis descendre les escaliers. Je m'assis en face de lui et je mangeai mon muffin en silence.

-Et si vous veniez souper ici ce soir? Proposa Emily en s'assoyant à côté de moi. Et vous pourriez dormir ici, puisque vous n'avez nul part où dormir.

-D'accord, dis-je en hochant la tête. J'en parlerai à Aaron.

-C'est qui Aaron?

Je levai les yeux vers la personne et je me perdu dans ses yeux noisettes.

-C'est notre alpha, dit Emphray.

Je regardai se dernier qui dévisageait l'homme à côté de moi.

-Moi c'est Jacob.

Je me retournai vers lui et en voyant son sourire, je faillis fondre.

-Super, dit Emphray d'un ton ironique. Tu as raison, on devrait partir.

Il me prit par le bras et m'entraina avec lui.

-À plus tard Emily, dis-je avant de sortir de la maison.

On descendit les marches et il lâcha mon bras.

-Non mais, c'est qui cet espèce d'obsédé sexuel?!

-De quoi tu parles? Il n'a rien dit d'obsédé, dis-je en gambadant. Et si on allait se baigner?

-Si Dakota est réveiller, dit-il en pressant le pas. Et fait attention avec ce mec d'accord? Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

-Ouais, dis-je en voyant que le corps de Dakota n'était plus là.

On continua à marcher et revenu à notre point de départ.

-Il était temps! S'exclama Dakota en souriant.

Elle courut vers Emphray et ils s'embrassèrent.

-Emily nous a invité à souper chez elle, et aussi à dormir, dis-je en m'assoyant par terre.

-Tu crois qu'on va rester ici? Demanda Benjamin en me regardant.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Aaron qui avait un air pensif.

-Si nous restons, il va falloir trouver une façon de se débrouiller, dit-il sans tout de même sortir de sa bulle.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus, dit Grace. On a toujours été bon pour s'adapté.

-J'ai faim! Se plaignit Dakota en reniflant Emphray. Tu sens le muffin.

Ce dernier sourit et embrassa son amour. J'aurais préféré qu'elle reste endormi.

-Je les trouve louche, marmonna Aaron. Celui qui nous avait donner à manger.

Ses yeux bruns noisettes apparurent dans ma tête et mon estomac se noua. Mes mains devinrent moite et je les essuyai sur le pantalon.

-Comment on va faire pour se trouver des vêtements? Demanda Dakota en regardant le chandail qu'elle portait. Je ne vais quand même pas passer le reste de ma vie avec ce vieux chandail pour mec!

-Je passerai à la banque demain, dit-il en se levant. Pour l'instant, on va devoir s'y faire.


	3. Chapter 3

Beth,

On arriva chez Emily au durant le coucher de soleil. Les autres étaient sûrement partit.

-Bonsoir, dit Emily, toujours aussi souriante.

On la salua et elle nous invita à nous asseoir au salon. On s'assit et Sam entra dans la salle, suivie de Jacob. Merde, je vis Emphray me regarder du coin de l'oeil. Quand Jacob me vit, il se figea et ressortis.

-Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose de mal? Demandais-je en me tournant vers Grace.

-Non, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit Sam en s'assoyant. Jake est un mec trop gêner.

-Ah, dis-je en faisant comme si je m'en foutais. Je vais aller aider Emily à la cuisine.

Je me levai en prenant la main de Grace et on sortit de la salle.

-C'est qui ce Jake? Chuchota-t-elle.

-Je n'en ais aucune idée, dis-je en panique. Ce mec me fait fondre!

Je me figeai en le voyant de dos, accoté au comptoir, Emily, devant lui, qui nous souriait.

-Eh merde, grognais-je.

Grace me tira jusqu'à la cuisine et elle me lâcha quand j'étais rendu à côté de lui. Si il n'y aurait pas d'autre personne, je l'aurais frapper.

-Emily, je te présente Grace, dis-je en appuyant mes coudes sur le comptoir.

-Bonsoir, dit Emily en lui souriant.

-Enchanter, dit-elle en souriant. Je peux aider?

-Bien sûre, tu peux emmener ça sur la table. C'est juste là.

Elle acquiesça et elle partit.

-Donc, c'est comment sortir avec l'alpha? Demandais-je en jouant avec mes cheveux.

Jacob poussa un petit rire et Emily rit à son tour.

-Est-ce qu'ils viennent souvent t'envahir? Dis-je en désignant Jacob.

-C'est rare qu'ils ne viennent pas manger au moins une fois par jour, dit-elle en me tendant un plateau de poulet.

Je pris le plateau et j'allai l'emmener dans la salle à manger où Grace était assise à côté de la fenêtre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demandais-je en posant le plateau sur la table.

-Viens voir, chuchota-t-elle.

Je m'approchai d'elle et je regardai par la fenêtre.

Il y avait des loups de la meute de Sam qui semblaient faire la course.

-Ça serait super qu'on puisse, nous aussi, contrôler nos transformations.

Je la regardai. Elle semblait triste. Rare sont les moments où Grace laisse la tristesse la domine. Mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps.

Elle avait déjà reprit son sourire.

-Et si on allait les accueillir? Demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

-Est-ce que c'est une blague? Dis-je en étouffant un rire. C'est plutôt à eux de nous accueillir.

-Désolé, madame la paresseuse, dit-elle en recommençant à les regarder.

Je la sentis sursauter et je regardai ce qui ce passait dehors. Il y avait une orde de mec à poil devant la maison.

-Bon sang! S'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

-Ça suffit! Dis-je en reculant.

Je me tournai et je me figeai en voyant Jacob.

Pourquoi il est toujours là quand on ne le veut pas?

Je sentis Grace se figé à côté de moi.

-Bordel, marmonna-t-elle en souriant.

On fini de mettre la table et Emily appela les autres a venir manger. Je m'assis à côté de Dakota et de Grace et Aaron s'assit devant moi.

-Bonne appétit, dit Emily en s'assoyant à côté de Sam.

Sans même attendre, la meute de Sam de rua sur la nourriture.

-Attendez donc que les invités se servent, gronda Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils soupirent, mais nous laissèrent quand même nous servir avant. Je pris que du riz et une cuisse de poulet.

-Alors, dit Grace en levant la tête. Vous êtes quoi au juste?

Cette fille trouvera toujours quelque chose à dire en cas de silence.

-Des modificateurs, dit un des mecs.

-C'est quoi ça? Demanda Benjamin.

-On est les protecteurs de la réserve, dit un autre.

-Et vous pouvez contrôler vos transformations? Demanda Aaron en relevant la tête.

-Yep, dit Sam en prenant du poulet.

Bon sang!? Ces mecs mangent assez pour quatre milles filles!

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Demanda Jacob.

-La ville à détruit notre forêt, dit Emphray. Qu'est-ce qu'ils on fait encore? Je ne m'en souviens plus.

-Ils l'ont brûler.

Je l'avais dit d'une voix tellement triste qu'en dirait que je parlais d'un membre de ma famille.

Je me rappelai de la jeune fille que j'avais vu en sortant de la forêt. Ma sœur. Je savais maintenant qu'elle pleurait quand je l'avais vu. Mais l'animal en moi, qui était complètement paniquer, voulais seulement s'enfuir.

-Comment ça tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui c'est passer? Demanda Sam.

-C'est dure à expliquer, dit Emphray en plissant les yeux pour réfléchir.

-Nos loups, comparer aux vôtres, ne fait pas partit de nous, dit Dakota pour venir en aide à son ami. Nous ne contrôlons pas nos gestes, nous n'avons même plus de penser humaine.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Je sentis Grace poser sa main sur la mienne. Je la regardai et je répondus à son sourire.

-Nous sommes venu nous chercher une nouvelle maison, dis-je finalement pour couper le silence.

-Eh bien, nous serions ravi de vous accueillir, dit Emily en me souriant.

Je lui souris et je commençai à manger en silence.

Jake,

J'allais devenir complètement fou. Je voulais savoir son nom. Pour que je puisse l'appeler par son nom, et non par : Eh toi!

Je voulais savoir au moins ça, pour que je puisse dormir sur mes deux oreilles.

-Tu viens Jake? Demanda Quil en me regardant.

-Euh... Ouais, deux secondes et je reviens, dis-je avant d'entré dans la maison.

Elle était là, dans les escaliers. Je me dirigeai vers elle et elle se tourna vers moi.

-Salut, dis-je en levant les yeux vers elle.

-Salut, dit-elle d'un air étonner.

-Euh... Je voulais seulement...

Sa y est. Je m'étais noyer dans ses yeux. Ses yeux argenté m'hypnotisaient et je ne savais pas comment agir avec elle. Elle devait sûrement avoir lu dans mes pensées pour avoir dit:

-Je m'appelle Elisabeth, mais tu peux m'appeler Beth.

Elle me tendu la main et je la serrai.

-Jacob, mais tu peux m'appeler Jake, dis-je en lui souriant.

J'ai l'impression de sourire comme un con. Et pourtant, ça avait l'air de la faire sourire.

-Enchanter Jake, dit-elle en souriant.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire? Toute la joie est pour moi?! Depuis quand je dis ça?!

Je lâchai sa main et elle regarda derrière moi.

-Eh bien Jake...

Chaque fois qu'elle prononçait mon nom, je frissonnais sans même m'en rendre compte.

-... Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta présence, mais je crois qu'on t'attend.

Je regardai derrière moi et je vis Embry et Quil qui nous regardait en souriant.

Je vais les frapper!

-Ouais, dis-je en me retournant vers elle. Je devrais y aller.

-Alors on se voit un de ses jours.

-Ouais, à plus tard, dis-je avant de partir.

Je sortis de la maison et je frappai mes deux crétins d'amis.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répéta Embry en prenant une voix de fille.

-La ferme espèce de crétin!


	4. Chapter 4

Beth,

Ce matin, je m'étais réveiller beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude. Beaucoup trop tôt.

-Cinq heures du matin?! M'exclamais-je en chuchotant.

Je regardai Grace qui dormait à côté de moi. Je me levai et je marchai sur la pointe des pieds. Je sortis de la chambre et je descendis les escaliers. À mon grand bonheur, personne n'était réveiller. Je voyais Aaron et Benjamin qui dormait dans le salon. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et je l'ouvris. L'air froid du printemps me picota la peau. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et je commençai à marcher entre les arbres. Tout était si bizarre. Habituellement, je me serais lever et j'aurais vu ma mère qui serait entrain de lire un des milliers de romans de la bibliothèque. Ma soeur, serait sûrement entrain de taper sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Je n'avais jamais compris ce qu'elle faisait sur Internet en plein matin.

Je marchai et j'arrivai sur une plage. C'était là que nous avions vu la meute de Sam pour la première fois. Je m'approchai d'un rond plein de cendre. Quelqu'un avait fait un feu de plage il n'y a pas longtemps. Étais-ce pour ça qu'il y avait beaucoup de personne la dernière que j'étais venu? Je me mise à genou et je fermai les yeux. Je me demandais comment ma mère avait réagi quand ma sœur lui avait annoncer que j'étais partit. Je me demandais ce qui allait se passer si je me transformais maintenant, que je pouvais me contrôler comme la meute de Sam. La vie serait beaucoup plus facile. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas regarder le ciel. Je me couchai sur le dos et je me perdus dans le ciel.

Quand je me réveillai en entendant un son. Je me redressai et j'observai autour de moi, cherchant du regard ce qui avait fait le bruit. Je vis une bande jeune qui passait proche de la plage. Je me levai rapidement et je courus me réfugier dans la forêt. Je courus à toute vitesse en espérant que personne ne s'était réveiller depuis mon départ et je me figeai en voyant Aaron. Merde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors? Demanda-t-il en se levant.

-J'étais aller me promener, et... Je me suis endormis sur le sable, dis-je en essuyant le sable sur mes pantalons.

-Beth, soupira-t-il...

-Arrête, dis-je en frappant du pied sur le sol. Je vais très bien.

-Je ne disais pas que tu allais mal, dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Je voulais te dire que...

-Moi dire que quoi?!

-Silence, m'ordonna-t-il. Tu vas réveillé tout le monde.

Je me tus quelques instant et une question me passa par la tête.

-Pourquoi tu crois qu'on ne peut pas ce contrôler comme eux? Demandais-je en allant m'asseoir à côté du comptoir.

-La question est rester dans ma tête pendant toute la nuit, dit-il en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je vais me renseigner. Mais avant, on fait le petit déjeuner.

Après le déjeuner, Emily me passa d'autres vêtements et j'allai me changer dans la salle de bain. J'en sortis et je vis Dakota qui était dans sa chambre.

-Toi, dit-elle en me faisant signe de la rejoindre. Il paraît que tu as fuguer ce matin.

-Je n'ais pas fuguer...

-C'est vrai, tu as essayer de...

-Est-ce que tu étais avec Jacob?

Je me retournai vers Emphray et je soupirai en le voyant en boxer.

-Il se prend pour un Quileute, soupira Dakota.

-Je me suis même fait le tatoo, dit-il en se tournant de profile.

Il s'était dessiner un bonhomme-sourire sur l'épaule.

-En parlant de vous deux, dis-je en les regardant l'un après l'autre. Vous ne pourriez pas faire moins de bruit la nuit, je vous ferais remarquer que ce n'est pas chez nous et il y a des personnes qui voudraient dormir.

-Ce n'est de notre faute, on ne peut pas vraiment penser sur le coup de... Baisser le son, dit Emphray en s'assoyant à côté de Dakota.

-Eh bien aller le faire ailleurs, dis-je avant de sortir de la chambre.

-Dakota, ça te dit d'aller le faire sur la plage? Dit Emphray.

J'entendis Dakota ricaner et je descendis les escaliers. Soudain, je vis des yeux dorés qui m'aveuglèrent. Je ratai la marche suivante et je déboulai les escaliers.

-Beth! S'écria Aaron en courant vers moi.

Il s'accroupit et je me redressai à l'aide de mes mains.

-Tout va bien?! Demanda Emily en courant vers nous.

J'entendis des pas s'arrêter autour de moi, mais les yeux continuaient de m'observer. Je voyais les êtres froids qui se tournaient vers nous. Ils nous avaient entourer.

-Beth! S'exclama Aaron pour me ramener sur terre. Qu'est-ce que tu vois?

Les êtres froids se rapprochaient de nous, mais un d'entre eux s'arrêta. Attendez, avait-il dit.

-Des êtres froids, dis-je en m'agrippant à son bras.

-Elle voit l'avenir? Demanda Sam.

-On s'était fait entourer, par des êtres froids, dis-je en levant la tête vers lui. Tu t'en souviens toi?

-Non, dit-il en secouant la tête. Grace?

-...

-Benjamin?

-...

-Dakota?

-...

-Emphray?

-...

-Elle parle sûrement des Cullen.

Je me tournai vers la personne qui avait parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?

-Sûrement, dit Sam.

-Qui sont les Cullen? Demanda Aaron en m'aidant à me lever.

-Les Cullen sont des vampires.

Ce qu'il me dit me glaça le sang. Nous avions croisé des vampires?

Aaron m'emmena dehors et il me lâcha.

-Tu peux y aller, dis-je en allant m'appuyant à un arbre.

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui, dis-je en hochant la tête.

Il acquiesça et il rentra dans la maison. Dès que je fus sûre qu'il ne m'entendrais pas, je commençai à marcher. J'avais mal aux hanches et à la tête. J'avais fait une sacré chute. J'appuyai une main sur un arbre et je levai la tête pour regarder la neige tomber.

Jake,

J'allai dans le salon et je m'approchai de la fenêtre. Je regardai dehors et je la vis. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle regardait. Sûrement la neige qui tombait. J'entendis des pas s'arrêta derrière moi et je me retournai vers Aaron.

-Je peux te parler? Demanda-t-il en s'assoyant sur le divan.

Je regardai une dernière fois Beth, de peur qu'elle soit partit et j'allais m'asseoir en face de lui. Il se pencha vers l'avant et me regarda dans les yeux. On aurait dit mon proviseur quand j'avais fait une connerie.

-C'est à propos de Beth.

Ça va être intéressant.

Beth,

Je rentrai dans la maison et je vis Aaron qui était dans le salon avec Jake. Je les observai quelques instants. Leur conversation avait l'air sérieuse. Je montai au deuxième étage et j'allai dans ma chambre quand je vis Grace.

-Tu vas mieux?

-Oui, dis-je en fermant la porte.

Je me réfugiai sous les draps et je la regardai. Elle avait l'air nerveuse.

-Tu crois qu'il vive près d'ici? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

-Je n'en ais aucune idée, dis-je en me redressant.

-À quoi ressemblent-ils?

-Ils ont les yeux dorés, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire, dis-je en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Je me levai et j'allai ouvrir la porte à Jake. Quand il vit Grace, il se raidit.

-Elle ne va pas te manger, soupirais-je en le tirant dans la chambre.

Je refermai la porte en m'assurant que personne n'était dans le couloir. Je me retournai et je l'invitai à s'asseoir.

-De quoi tu parlais avec Aaron? Demandais-je en retournant sous les draps. Ça avait l'air sérieux.

-De quoi tu parles? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux.

-Menteur! M'exclamais-je. Je vous ais vu parler ensemble.

-Crache le morceau, s'exclama Grace en souriant.

Il nous regarda l'une après l'autre et il soupira.

-Il me posait des questions sur les vampires.

J'échangeai un regard à Grace.

-D'accord, soupirais-je. C'es correct que tu ne veuilles pas me dire la vérité.

-Ce n'est pas ça...

-Moi, j'ai des questions sur les vampires, intervint Grace.

On la regarda.

-Vous n'avez pas essayer de les tuer? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, dit-il en me jetant un regard. Nous avons fait un pacte avec eux, si ils ne viennent pas chasser sur nos terres, on ne les attaque pas.

-Mais ils vont tuer un paquet d'humain! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Non, ils boivent que du sang animal.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils nous avaient entourer, dis-je en sortant de même. Ils étaient sur le bord de nous bouffer!

-Et ensuite? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je faillis rougir sur le fait qu'il me regardait, mais je me ressaisis.

-Il y a un des vampires qui leur a dit d'attendre et on s'est enfuit, dis-je en m'appuyant sur mes coudes.

-C'était sûrement Edward, dit-il d'un air de dégoût. Il lit dans les pensées. Il a dû se rendre compte que vous n'étiez pas comme les autres loups.

-Une chance qu'il s'en ait rendu compte, dit Grace. Vous parlez souvent aux vampires?

-D'habitude non, mais ces dernier temps, nous coopérons avec eux.

-Ah bon, dit Grace en se levant.

-Tu vas où? Demandais-je en la regardant se diriger vers la porte.

-Je vais à quelque part d'autre, c'est trop étrange rester avec vous deux, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Elle sortit et fermai la porte derrière elle. Le silence régna et je regardai par la fenêtre. Les couleurs semblaient avoir disparue.

-Tu veux savoir de quoi je parlais avec Aaron?

Je baissai tête vers lui et je vis qu'il était nerveux.

-On parlait de toi, dit-il plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je me raidis.

-Qu'est-ce vous avez dit?

-Je lui ais dit que tu me plais.

-...

Mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine et je me levai. Je sortis de la chambre et je marchai dans le couloir.

-Beth...

-Laisse-moi tranquille, dis-je en descendant les escaliers.

Je croisai Sam et Emily que je n'occupai pas. Je sortis de la maison et le froid me mordus la peau. Je marchai dans la forêt et je m'arrêtai, bloqué par une rivière.

-Beth.

Je sentis sa main chaude frôler mon bras. Je me retournai vers lui et je me reculai pour qu'il me lâche.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça? Dis-je en levant les mains au ciel. Tu croyais quoi? Qu'en me disant ça, j'allais crier de joie, te sauter dans les bras et que la vie allait être belle?

-Non, je pensais plutôt qu'on pourrait se fréquenter, avant que la vie sois belle, dit-il en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Désolé, mais je ne peux pas, dis-je en croisant les bras.

-Pourquoi? Tu as un petit ami? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, c'est juste que... Je ne veux pas de petit ami, je n'en ais pas de besoin.

-D'accord, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je m'arrêtai et je le regardai. C'est tout?! Merde alors! Ce mec veut de faire désirer!

J'allais faire un pas vers l'arrière, mais mon pieds de toucha rien. Je basculai vers l'arrière et je tombai dans l'eau glacer. J'avais l'impression qu'on voulait m'arracher la peau. J'agitais les mains dans tous les sens pour m'agripper à quelque chose. Je sentis quelque chose me tirer à contre sens du courant. On me tira aure de l'eau et je recrachai l'eau que j'avais dans les poumons.

-Bon sang! Dit-il en me redressant.

Ma tête se reposa sur son épaule et je tremblotais.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez malade? Demanda-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Il me porta jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison où on croisa Benjamin.

-Est-ce qu'elle peut tomber malade? Demanda Jake.

-Mais bien sûre! S'exclama Benjamin en me prenant des mains de Jake.

Je fermai les yeux et je sentis qu'on me déposait sur un lit. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis qu'on était dans ma chambre.

-Va chercher le sèche-cheveux, dit Benjamin. Pendant que je lui enlève ses vêtements.

Jake eut un mouvement d'arrêt, mais il sortit quand même en fermant la porte derrière lui. Benjamin m'enleva mes vêtements en deux secondes et me mis sous les couvertures. Benjamin alla me chercher des gros bas et je vis Emily entrer dans la chambre suivit de Jake.

-Oh ma pauvre, dit-elle en s'assoyant à côté de moi. Ce n'est vraiment pas ta journée aujourd'hui.

-Mmm, grognais-je.

-Je vais te faire une soupe, dit-elle d'un ton décider.

Je déteste la soupe. Elle sortit de la chambre, toujours aussi décider. Aaron entra dans la chambre et soupira en voyant Jake.

-Ça commence mal, marmonna-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il posa sa main sur mon front et je grognai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la rivière? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis tomber, dis-je en fermant les yeux. Maintenant laissez-moi dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

Beth,

Je me réveillai, complètement énergique. J'étais guéri. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis que Grace n'était pas avec moi. Je me redressai et je vis Jake. Il était assit sur une chaise proche du lit, et il regardait par la fenêtre.

-Tu es encore là? Demandais-je en me cachant le corps avec le drap.

Il se tourna vers moi et je vis qu'il n'avait pas l'air très joyeux.

-Tu vas mieux? Demanda-t-il en se levant.

-Ouais, je crois que je suis complètement guérit, dis-je en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir près de moi.

-Je crois pas que se soit une bonne idée, dit-il.

-Jake, je t'ais dit que je ne veux pas de petit ami.

-Oui, mais tes yeux disent le contraire.

-...

Démasqué!

-Ais-je raison?

-Pas du tout, dis-je enroulant le draps autour de mon corps.

Je me levai et j'allai fouiller dans les tiroirs. Je pris un chandail et j'allai me changer dans la salle de bain.

Plusieurs jours plus tard,

Aujourd'hui, était le jour le plus noir. Pour moi et ma meute, nous avions acheter une maison dans la réserve, mais nous n'avions pas encore déménager. Nous allions bientôt nous transformer, nous le savions tous. Nous étions rester à la maison durant toute la journée, de peur que quelqu'un se transforme seul. Je sentais déjà les tremblements me hanter.

-Ne vous en faites pas, dit Aaron. Tout va bien aller.

Personne n'était très rassurer.

-C'est si pire que ça? Demanda Emily en regardant Grace qui était devenu blanche.

-La douleur atroce, dit Benjamin. Au début, on se disait que ça allait passer puisqu'on venait de commencer. Mais on s'est vite rendu compte qu'on allait souffrir jusqu'au reste de nos jour.

Grace se leva et partit pleurer dans sa chambre.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal? Demanda Emily.

-Non, c'est moi qui ait dit quelque chose, dit Benjamin en se levant. Je vais aller la voir.

Il partit et le silence nous rongeait de l'intérieur.

-Vous fermerez vos portes, les prévins-je. Et ne vous approchez pas de nous.

-Tu dis ça comme si tu allais nous tuer, dit Sam.

-Pas moi, mais je crois que mon loup n'hésiterait pas.

-En dirait une malédiction, dit Dakota qui était dans les bras son amoureux.

-C'est une malédiction, dit Aaron.

On se tut en entendant quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. Grace vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et je lui pris la main.

-Une nuit, et c'est fini, dit Emphray en se levant.

On se leva et on sortit de la maison. On s'enfonça dans la forêt, sans lâcher la main de Grace. Elle chantonnait une chanson et je la chantai avec elle. On attendit plusieurs minutes avant que la douleur ne commence.

Jake,

J'arrivais trop tard.

-Ils sont partit dans la forêt, dit Sam qui tenait Emily dans ses bras.

-Depuis combien de temps?

-Dix minutes, dit Emily. Mais je les entendu crier Jacob, c'est trop tard.

Non, je lâchai tout ce que j'avais dans les mains et je courus dans la forêt. Je voulais la voir. J'arrêtai de courir en voyant les loups grogner sur moi. Je reculai en peu, mais ils avancèrent. Eh merde, je continuai de reculer et un des loups leur bloqua la route. Ils grognèrent sur le loup et ce dernier grogna. Un des loups me regarda et ils partirent. Mon loups me regarda et je reconnus les yeux de Beth. Mais, je croyais qu'elle ne me reconnaîtrait pas si elle était louve.

-Beth? Dis-je en plissant les yeux.

Elle ne fit que me regarder. À quoi je m'attendais au juste? Quel se mette à me parler?

Elle se tourna et suivit le reste de la meute. Elle me jeta un dernier coup d'oeil avant de disparaître.

Elle m'a reconnu?

Beth,

-Saleté de mal de tête, grognais-je en me redressant.

Cette fois, je n'étais pas habiller. Je regardai autour de moi et je vis que personne n'était avec moi. Je me levai et j'écoutai ce qui se passait dans les alentours. Rien du tout, à part un ruisseau. Je me rendus vite compte que j'étais prêt de la cachette de Jake. Je regardai autour de moi et je pus m'orienter jusqu'à la grotte. J'entrai à l'intérieur et je me dirigeai vers la chute. Je vis quelque chose de vert et je remarquai les vêtements qui s'y trouvait. Je les pris et je m'habillai. J'espérais aussi trouver à manger, mais je ne trouvai que des pierres. Maintenant, je voulais revoir Jake, je voulais m'assurer que je n'avais pas fait de bêtise. Je sortis de la grotte et je courus jusqu'à la maison de Sam. Je montai les escaliers du perron en courant et j'entrai dans la maison.

-Il y a quelqu'un?! Allo!

Personne ne répondu.

-Jake!

-...

-Aaron!

-...

-Emily!

-...

Personne n'était dans la maison. Je ressortis et je me figeai en tombant dans la nuit.

Jake était devant nous et on s'apprêtait à l'attaquer.

Cette pensée me mît les larmes aux yeux. Je courus à l'endroit où nous étions aller nous transformer. Les tâches de sang ne m'encouragèrent pas. Non, c'était impossible.

Je regardai autour de moi et je vis du sang partout. Je suivis les traces de sangs et elles arrêtèrent à la rivière. Signe que le corps était tomber dans la rivière.

-Eh merde! Eh merde! Eh merde! Grognais-je en m'agrippant les cheveux. Jake!

Je remontai la rivière en courant et quand j'arrivai à la plage. Je m'effondrai à terre. J'avais dévorer celui que j'aime plus que tout. Comment allais-je survivre sans lui? J'allais vivre, en me changeant en monstre assassin pour revenir dans l'humanité sans personne qui m'attend. Personne qui m'embrassera. Personne qui m'aimera. À quoi bon perdre son temps dans se monde si quelqu'un m'attendait dans l'autre. Ma vie sur cette terre à été un enfer, espérons que l'autre monde sera mieux. Je suivrai Jake n'importe où. Au paradis, ou en enfer.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et j'ouvris toute les armoires. Aucune pilule. Je regardai proche du bain et je vis le rasoir. Sans hésiter je brisai le rasoir et je pris une des lames. Je regardai mes cicatrices. Je me coupai durant plusieurs minutes avant d'aller me coucher sur mon lit. Je me sentais devenir faible et je me sentis venir à Jake, ou c'était peut-être lui qui venait à moi.

La dernière image que je vis, fus Jake qui se précipitait vers moi.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake,

Je la déposai sur le lit d'hôpital et Carlisle s'approcha d'elle avec des bandages. Le fait qu'elle ne bouge pas me rendait fou. Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de la connaitre, de la marier et d'avoir une famille avec elle.

-Elle perd beaucoup trop de sang, dit Carlisle.

-Je le sais ça! M'écriais-je en m'agrippant les cheveux. Pourquoi elle a fait ça?!

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait, mais je me contentai de prendre la main glacer d'Elisabeth.

-Ne t'en fait pas Jacob, tout va bien aller.

Je ne l'écoutai pas. Je voulais la ressentir. Sentir son cœur battre à nouveau.

-Jacob.

Je levai la tête vers Carlisle.

-Elle va mourir Jacob...

-Non, dis-je en me redressant.

-Elle va perdre tout son sang...

Il prit deux lacets et les enroula autour de ses bras. Il les serra pour couper sa circulation.

-Il va falloir que...

-Aure de question, grognais-je. Je vous laisserai pas lui prendre son âme.

-Elle va mourir Jacob, dit-il en me regardant.

Je sentis mon cœur battre à toute vitesse, mais il ralentissait peu à peu, avec le sien. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'allais la perdre s'il ne la mordrait pas.

-Jacob...

Non. Je ne lui laisserai pas la chance de la tuer.

Mais il faut agir. Et vite.

-D'accord, allez-y, dis-je en m'assoyant à côté d'elle.

Il acquiesça et il se pencha vers elle. J'eu une vague de nausée en voyant ses lèvres toucher son cou. J'avais l'impression qu'il l'embrassait plutôt que la mordre. En dirait qu'il croquait simplement dans une pomme. Il lui mordit le cou, les bras et les jambes.

En quelque seconde, elle commença à trembler. Et au même moment, je me rendus compte de quelque chose qui me fit sortir les larmes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Carlisle.

-C'est une louve, dis-je à mi-voix.

Il se raidit et je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer en entendant les cris de celle que j'aime.

-Je suis désolé Jacob, mais le venin va la tuer.

-Je le sais, dis-je en la regardant.

Je lui pris la main et je la sentis la serrer sous sa douleur. C'était la fin, pour elle et pour moi. Car je me sentais partir avec elle.

Le cercueil descendait dans le trou. Tout le monde était partit. Nous n'avons vu sa meute depuis des jours et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'attendais pas a les voir débarquer.

Je restai là, près d'elle.

-Je t'aime, dis-je avant de partir. On se reverra bientôt.


	7. Chapter 7

Beth,

La douleur s'arrêta enfin et je restai immobile de peur que cela ne recommence. Jake était la première chose qui me passait par la tête et… Où étais-je? J'étais sûrement coucher sur du bois. J'essayai de me redresser, mais ma tête se frappa sur du bois. Je voulus bouger mes bras et mes jambes, mais ils étaient bloqué par du bois. La panique me prit. Pourquoi suis-je enfermer? Je frappai le bois avec mes mains et le bois se fendu aussi facilement que de la styromousse.

-Oh secours! Criais-je en frappant le bois qui se fendait encore plus facilement.

Quand je sentis de la terre tomber sur moi. Je compris que j'étais dans un cercueil. Soudain, j'entendis quelque chose bouger en haut de moi. Quelqu'un était entrain de creuser.

-Je suis ici! Criais-je.

Le bruit devint plus clair et je vis enfin la lumière. Je tassai la terre et je sortis du trou. Je sentis ma gorge me brûler.

-Merci, dis-je en me tournant vers... Rien du tout.

Personne n'était là. Ma gorge était en feu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour arrêter ça. Je rebouchai le trou et je courus dans la forêt. Je voyais beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe? J'entendis un son et je m'arrêtai. Quelqu'un arrivait dans ma direction; ou quelque chose. Je partis à courir pour fuir la puanteur quand j'entendis les cris de loup.

Aaron?

Je m'arrêtai et je me tournai face aux loups. Je reconnus le loup noir qui me faisait face.

-Sam? Dis-je en plissant les yeux.

Bon sang! Ils puent!

-Où est Jake? Dis-je en m'avançant un peu.

Il grogna et je m'arrêtai. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à grogner comme ça?

-Où est Jake?! Répétais-je en haussant le ton.

Ils n'avaient l'air de me faire confiance. Pourtant, je voulais seulement voir Jake.

-Laisse-faire, dis-je avant de partir à courir.

Les loups grognèrent et je me sentis suivit. J'étais en fait pourchasser. Je n'arrivais pas réfléchir. Je voulais voir Jake, la meute me pourchasse et ma gorge brûle en moi. Je suivis l'odeur de Jake et j'arrivai derrière une maison. Je fus accueillis par un loup. Je reconnus les yeux noisettes de Jake, mais bizarrement, je reculais à la place d'avancer vers lui. J'avais l'impression que je ne devais pas m'approcher. J'étais cerner. Jake d'un côté, la meute de l'autre. À mon grand étonnement, je vis une louve bondir à mes côtés. Je la regardai et je vis ses yeux argentés. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que moi. Je savais qu'elle allait m'aider.

-Tu ne peux pas rester ici.

Je me retournai vers Sam.

-Quoi? Pourquoi tu dis ça? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Je sentis un mouvement et une bonne odeur déclencha une brûlure dans ma gorge. Je me retournai et je vis Jake. Je voulais aller le serrer dans mes bras, mais j'avais envie d'autre chose, et je n'avais aucune idée de quoi j'avais besoin.

-Où est Aaron? Demandais-je en regardant Sam.

-Tu dois partir, tu dois sortir de la réserve, maintenant, avant de tuer quelqu'un...

-Avant de tuer quelqu'un?! M'exclamais-je.

La louve grogna et elle partit. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je la suivis. Je savais qu'elle me guiderait. Des odeurs volaient dans l'air et me donnait une soif que je n'avais jamais connu avant. Puis, j'entendis un bruit qui me tira de mes pensées. Quelqu'un se promenait dans la forêt. Ils faisaient la course et l'un d'eux tomba et se blessa. Je vis le sang couler sur sa jambe et ma gorge me brûla encore plus. Il fallait que je me désaltère. Je fonçai vers lui, mais je me fis plaquer et je revolai. Je tombai sur mes deux pieds, se qui m'étonna et je suivis la louve. On courut, courut et courut. Soudain, la meute arrêta de nous pourchasser. Nous étions sortis de la réserve, mais je voulais voir Jake. Je m'arrêtai et je regardai la meute.

-Sam! Pourquoi tu m'as fait sortir? Dis-je en regardant le loup noir.

Il grogna à mon approche et je les regardai. Ça suffit, je devais faire cesser la douleur. Je regardai autour de moi et je toussai, mais rien n'arrivait.

-Où est Jake? Dis-je sans voir ce dernier.

La louve grogna et je la regardai. Elle me fit signe de la suivre. Je jetai un dernier coup à la meute et je suivis la louve.

-Qui es-tu? Dis-je en marchant à côté d'elle.

Elle me regarda.

-Ah oui, tu ne peux pas me répondre, dis-je en regardant devant.

On marcha durant une vingtaine de minute et on arriva devant une maison. Elle me fit signe d'entrer.

Mais comment pouvais-je faire pour la comprendre? Elle ne faisait que des coups de tête.

J'entrai quand même dans la maison. J'étais déjà venu ici avant, mais je ne me souvenais pas de quand.

-Bonjour? Dis-je en regardant autour de moi.

Deux personnes arrivèrent du haut des escaliers. Ils avaient les yeux dorés. Une femme, aux cheveux blond dorés, d'une beauté... Très intimidante; et un homme, les cheveux bruns court et un physique... Très!... Très musclé.

-On peut vous aider? Demanda la femme me regardant de haut en bas.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais je ne dis rien. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien dire quand je ne sais même pas ce que je faisais là?

-Un nouveau né, dit l'homme à côté.

-Euh... Désolé, je crois que je vais partir, dis-je en me retournant vers la porte.

-Attend.

Je me retournai vers eux et je vis que deux autres personnes étaient entré dans la salle. Un homme, les cheveux poivrés, en bataille et les mêmes yeux dorés comme les deux autres; mais la fille, elle, avait les yeux bruns et elle avait la peau moins blanche qu'eux. Je sentis une bonne odeur. Je regardai autour de moi et mon regard se posa sur une fille. Mon regard dévia vers son cou et je savais quoi faire.

-Rose, fait sortir Bella, dit l'homme qui entré.

-Je ne viens faire de mal à personne, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-On devrait aller dehors, dit l'homme musclé.

J'acquiesçai et je me dépêchai de sortir. La louve m'attendait et j'allai me mettre face à elle.

Ils sortirent et je me tournai vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? Demanda l'autre homme.

-Je... En fait, c'est elle qui... M'a emmener ici et...

En croisant son regard, je vis d'autres yeux dorés. Mais ce n'étais pas les siens. C'était celui du docteur, celui avait essayer de me sauver. Le vampire.

-Elle a rencontrer Carlisle, dit l'homme en regardant monsieur muscle.

Comment il le savait?

-Vous êtes des vampires? Dis-je en écarquillant les yeux.

Ils jetèrent un regard.

-Et c'est toi qui lit dans les pensées, dis-je en regardant l'homme aux cheveux poivrés. Je suis Elisabeth, mais vous pouvez m'appelé Beth.

Je leur serrai la main chacun leur tour et ils se présentèrent.

-Edward, dit l'un.

-Emmett, dit l'autre. Alors, quand es-tu devenu vampire?

Je jetai un regard à la louve et je fronçai les sourcils.

-Je ne suis pas un...

-Je vais te le prouver, dit-il en me coupant la parole. On va chasser, tu dois mourir de soif.

Je le regardai marcher et je le suivis. Il s'arrêta finalement de marcher et je fis comme lui.

-Je ne suis pas...

-Attrape ce cerf, dit-il en me désignant le cerf à plusieurs mètres de nous.

Je regardai le cerf et je sentis ma gorge me brûler. Maintenant, personne ne pouvais m'arrêter.

Je fonçai droit devant moi. Le cerf eu seulement le temps de lever la tête avant que je bondisse sur lui. Je la mordus.


End file.
